


Please

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ian, Dom!Mickey, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Not too intense tho, Sexting, Sub!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where Ian is a sub and Mickey is a dom, practically BDSM please!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Ian** : _When are you home?_

 

 **Mickey:** _I don’t know this shit is taking forever_

 

 **Mickey:** _An hour maybe two_

 

 **Mickey:** _What’s up?_

 

Mickey looked around the DMV as he waited for his boyfriend to text him back.

 

 **Ian:** _Me_

 

The text was accompanied by a picture of Ian’s cock, rock hard and releasing precum all over his bare chest.

 

 **Mickey:** _I’m in public, Ian._

 

 **Mickey:** _Fuck_

 

 **Ian:** _I want you so bad right now_

 

Mickey mentally groaned.

 

This is what he got for falling in love with a stupid hot redhead with zero shame.

 

 **Mickey:** _Fucking quit it_

 

 **Mickey:** _This is not the time to fucking sext me_

 

 **Ian:** _I want you to tie me up_

 

Mickey’s breath hitched as soon as he read the words and he tried to be subtle about adjusting himself so that nobody would take notice to his obviously rock hard cock.

 

Fucking Gallagher.

 

 **Ian:** _You wanna tie me up, Mick?_

 

 **Ian:** _Do whatever you want to me?_

 

 **Ian:** _I’ll take your silence as a yes_

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked around the place again, making sure nobody was looking at him strangely.

 

 **Mickey:** _I’m so fucking hard right now_

 

 **Mickey:** _And this is not the fucking time to be hard, Ian_

 

 **Mickey:** _You’re paying for this one as soon as I get home_

 

Not even a minute later, his phone chirped again.

 

 **Ian:** _That’s what I’m hoping_

 

 

A little over an our later, Mickey entered the apartment he shared with Ian and toed his shoes off.

 

”Ian?” Mickey asked, entering their bedroom.

 

He couldn’t help but feel the smile tug at the corners of his mouth when he spotted his boyfriend.

 

He was laying completely naked on top of the covers, dead asleep.

 

Mickey admired him for a second, watching the way a few strands of hair was covering his forehead.

 

The way the few freckles he had left were littered across his skin.

 

He was beautiful.

 

Mickey stood in the doorway for a couple more seconds before he shed his own clothes and tip toed to their nightstand, fishing out two restraints and a blindfold.

 

Along with a condom and some lube that he threw on top of the table for later.

 

Mickey got on the bed, straddling Ian’s torso and put his arms on his chest shaking him slightly.

 

Ian stirred awake, a grin painting his lips as soon as he opened his eyes and saw Mickey on top of him.

 

”Hey” Mickey whispered and Ian kept the grin on his face as he pulled Mickey down for a deep kiss.

 

Mickey let himself get lost in it for a few seconds, but when he felt Ian’s hand squeezing his ass, he swatted him away and straightened up.

 

”I’m gonna tie your arms over your head and put this over your eyes” Mickey said in a slightly more raspy voice than usual as he waved the blindfold in between them. ”Color?”

 

”Green” Ian immediately said. ”So fucking green”

 

Mickey stayed straddling Ian, making sure to grind their rock hard cocks together as he leaned forwards to secure Ian’s wrists to the metal headboard.

 

Ian looked up and shook his arms to make sure he was really stuck, then he looked back to Mickey and raised an eyebrow.

 

”Sir, please kiss me” Ian begged, making sure to stay in character so that he’d get what he wanted.

 

”Hm, not yet” Mickey mumbled, picking up the blindfold and securing it over Ian’s eyes.

 

Then he leaned down, pressing one kiss to his lips before straightening up again.

 

Ian almost whined at the loss of contact before he caught himself and shut up.

 

Mickey took another moment and a half to admire his boyfriend before he leaned down again and pressed a kiss to his jawline, and then to his neck, and then moving down his chest.

 

Ian couldn’t stop the whimpers that came out of his throat no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Mickey moved down until he was at Ian’s cock, he mouthed around the base and the top of his thighs, making sure ot stay away from the area where Ian wanted him the most.

 

He stopped and looked up.

 

Having Ian tied up and blind folded was something that definitely turned Mickey on and he didn’t even really know why.

 

Mickey licked his palm and grabbed a hold of Ian’s dick, jerking it steadily and enjoying the uncontrollable moans that were escaping his throat at the contact.

 

”Please”

 

Mickey smiled at getting exactly what he wanted and then he swallowed Ian down, immediately bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks.

 

”Oh! Fuck!” Ian bit his lip, wanting to buck into Mickey’s mouth, but he held him down.

 

Mickey pulled off way too soon, but kept mouthing at Ian’s balls while he reached for the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers.

 

Mickey started sucking Ian’s cock again, albeit more slowly than before as he carefully worked a finger into him.

 

”Color?” Mickey pulled off to ask.

 

”Green”

 

As soon as Ian had confirmed he was comfortable with this, Mickey put his mouth back on his cock and slowly worked another finger into him.

 

”That feels so fucking good”

 

Ian’s hands clenched into fists over his head and his toes curled as Mickey kept fucking him with his fingers.

 

Mickey stopped bopping his head up and down Ian’s shaft and instead focused on the tip, driving Ian fucking insane.

 

Just when Mickey had started using a third finger Ian started shaking his head.

 

”Too close. Just fuck me already. Please”

 

”What was that?” Mickey asked, but pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the covers before picking the condom up.

 

”Sir”

 

Mickey smirked to himself as he watched his helpless sub tremble with need.

 

In the beginning, Mickey hadn’t really been into this whole role playing thing.

 

Well - at least not when he wasn’t the one being dominated.

 

But after a while, seeing Ian tied up and hear him call Mickey sir, it kind of turned him on more and more and now he fucking loved it.

 

He didn’t force Ian to call him that word quite as much as Ian did when it was the other way around, but he still liked it.

 

”You ready?” Mickey asked, laying on top of Ian and positioning himself.

 

Despite their little game, Mickey always made sure Ian was one hundred and ten procent comfortable while bottoming, since barely ever did.

 

”Yes. Please” Mickey nodded to himself and hitched Ian’s legs over his shoulder, placing his hands on his shoulders as he worked himself in, inch by inch.

 

Ian stopped breathing for a second and then exhaled loudly once Mickey bottomed out.

 

”You good?”

 

”Yes” Ian said, his mouth pulling up in a smirk and Mickey knew what he wanted.

 

He slid out and thrusted in again, one of them letting out a soft groan.

 

”Good boy” Mickey whispered, placing his lips on Ian’s jawline as he kept moving. ”My good boy”

 

”Keep going, fuck”

 

Ian clenched his eyes shut even though he was blindfolded.

 

”So fucking good for me” Mickey added before capturing Ian’s lips in a passionate kiss as he started thrusting a little harder, making the bed bang against the wall loudly, but neither of them were in a position to care right now.

 

Ian was torn between begging Mickey to untie him so that he could run his hands all over him, and just really enjoying the illusion that he didn’t have any control.

 

He wasn’t sure what turned him on more.

 

Their tongues stayed tangled together for another second before Mickey pulled away, sucking Ian’s lip and letting it go with a plop.

 

”So fucking close” Ian mumbled and Mickey grabbed a hold of his cock, jerking it a couple of times.

 

That was all it took for Ian to spill over the edge, painting their chests with his come.

 

Mickey thrusted a couple of more times and he was there as well, filling the condom before collapsing on top of his boyfriend, trying to catch his breath.

 

Once Mickey could move, he pressed a kiss to Ian’s chest and then pulled out, getting rid of the condom.

 

He crawled up the bed and removed the blindfold.

 

”Kiss me” Ian said as soon as it was gone and Mickey chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

As soon as Ian’s arms were free, Mickey curled up by his side, half way on his chest and massaging his wrists.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered into the black hair, already half asleep.

 

”I love you, too” Mickey responded, placing a kiss to Ian’s collarbone. ”So fucking much”

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking terrible. I'm so sorry.


End file.
